Beach Day
by Mary Rose
Summary: Come join the crew as they celebrate some time off with a day at the beach.


Beka grumbled as she helped move the beach gear down near the water. "I cannot believe I've been shanghaied for this. I hate planets."

Dylan laughed. "Oh, Beka. It's not so bad. We deserve a little R and R after all that we've accomplished and it's nice that one of the wealthy leaders lent us his home complete with its own private beach."

"Yeah, whatever. At least I've got a CD player to listen to the ones I finally got back from my no good brother. Speaking of that be careful with it, Harper."

Harper was up ahead with his surfboard. "I will be. Life is great since I've been cured."

They finally found their spot. Dylan and Tyr set up the umbrellas while Trance and Rommie took care of spreading the blankets and the coolers with the food. Once everything was set up, Harper and Trance ran down to the beach. Harper immediately caught a killer wave, while Trance just splashed in the water.

Dylan went in the water and started swimming. Tyr took a seat under one of the umbrellas and started cleaning his gun. Rev even went into the water, although his object was to find some fresh seafood for himself. Rommie then decided that it would be fun to swim since she could and so joined Dylan.

That left Beka, grumpy under her umbrella. She put a metal disc in the C.D. player and hoped it would snap her out of her mood.

"You don't look happy." Tyr observed.

"I'm not. This is stupid and I'd rather be anywhere but here. Stupid Dylan and his crew bonding sh*t. Anyway, you don't look any happier to be here than I do."

"I'm not. However, since our good captain forced this on us, it is a waste of energy and resources to be upset about it. I will simply use the time productively."

"Speaking of that, wasn't Captain Terrific adamant about no weapons? Something about insulting our host with the idea that we don't trust their security or the new improved universe."

"I simply made it clear it was either I bring my gun along or I don't come. He was more reasonable after that."

"I'll just bet he was." Beka couldn't help grinning."

They fell silent after that and just watched everyone. It wasn't long before people got hungry and started to come back to for lack of a better word—camp.

"Dry off before I serve any of you." This was from Rommie.

Everyone agreed. It didn't take long and before long sandwiches, snacks and beverages were being consumed by everyone except Rommie and Rev. The former because she didn't eat and the latter because he already had.

It was a good amount of food and a good variety. There were egg and tuna salad sandwiches, ham and cheese and baloney and salami that could be added. The snacks were potato chips, tortilla chips and corn chips. The soda was Sparky and also your normal Coke, Pepsi, Sprite and Mountain Dew. All in all the crew were eating well. Even Tyr, who normally turned up his nose at the unhealthy fare, ate it. Well, not all of it was unhealthy and being hungry wasn't good for survival. After all, this was all there was.

After the meal, they cleaned up the mess and packed it away to be disposed of later. Then they all relaxed together because going in the water right after eating was a bad idea. You'd get cramps if you didn't digest your food.

But soon enough time had passed and it was O.K. to go back in the water. With a rebel yell Harper charged back, followed by Trance laughing and giggling. As a matter of fact soon all the crew except for Beka and Tyr were enjoying themselves in various water sport pursuits.

Finally Beka jumped up. "Oh, the hell with this. That looks like fun. I'm going in." With a rebel yell to rival Harper's she charged and soon she too, was having fun in the water.

That left Tyr. For a bit longer he sat and watched. He also noted that he was, in fact, wearing the proper attire for swimming. "Swimming is a good skill to have. It aids in survival in case you are ever in water through no fault of you own. Perhaps I had better go practice." With no rebel yell but a nice even pace he approached the water.

"Hey, Tyr, want to race?" Dylan called him

"I think that would be a fine idea." He made his way through the water towards Dylan.

The End.


End file.
